


I'm Right Here

by crazywolf828



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Kinda, Modern AU, Titles are hard, adora helps, but also some fluff, catra is scared of storms, fun fact about cats, gets cute at the end cause i want them to be happy, glimmer shows up at the end for like two minutes, i know too much about cats soooo, no beta we die like men, no magic but catra is still a cat, poor babies deserve love, they aren't together but MAN they should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywolf828/pseuds/crazywolf828
Summary: Catra sat in the entryway of the school, one of the few dry places left. Pulling her knees up to her chest she wrapped her tail around her legs, flattening her ears. Glaring at rain clouds, hoping to scare them away.The weather was supposed to be clear and sunny all day. Catra loved those days, she was able to soak up the sun laying across her desk in class. But this? This she hated.Prompt: Person A is alone in the rain because they forgot to bring an umbrella, Person B offers to share theirs.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104
Collections: Shera





	I'm Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be cute but then it got a bit sad, but then happy again so... Also my longest fic so far!
> 
> Fun fact about cats (because I know way too many), Some cats will purr when stressed or in pain! It has to do with the low frequency of the purr. Is that somewhat relevant to this fic? Perhaps.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Catra sat in the entryway of the school, one of the few dry places left. Pulling her knees up to her chest she wrapped her tail around her legs and flattened her ears. Glaring at rain clouds, as if scare them away.

The weather was supposed to be clear and sunny all day. Catra loved those days, she was able to soak up the sun laying across her desk in class. But this? This she hated. 

She hated the rain. The water felt awful against her fur, it took forever to dry, and the noise was so damn loud. Sure a normal person, someone who didn't have above average hearing, loved the sound, but not Catra. It gave her a headache.

"Catra?"

Catra jumped, fur on her neck sticking up. She turned, opening her mouth to snap at whoever was there but it quickly died in her throat when she saw the tall blonde.

"Why are you still here?" Catra asked with a scowl.

"I have practice on Fridays." She said gesturing to the bag of extra gym clothes. "Wait, why are _you_ still here?" Adora asked, eyes narrowing.

Catra returned to her previous facing forward position. "Just felt like hanging out." She lied right through her sharp teeth, hoping Adora would be too dense to realize.

Of course she wouldn't be that lucky. "Catra did you... Did you forget your umbrella?" Adora asked walking up next to her.

Catra just dropped her head into her lap and groaned. "It said it was going to be sunny all day. Who even brings an umbrella when it's supposed to be clear skies?" She glanced at Adora who was fidgeting in place. "You didn't... Are you serious?" 

"I like to be prepared!" Adora defended, "Good thing I did, this looks like hell." She said looking out the door.

And Catra just pulled her legs closer, yeah, it really did look like hell. "So why are you still here? Shouldn't you get back to your _princess_ friends?" Her tone was mocking in a way she knew Adora hated.

"Why do you always do that?" You know they don't like it." Adora sighed. "Do you... Want me to walk you home?" She asked pulling out her umbrella. It had swords on it, where did she even find something like that?

"I'm not exactly in a hurry to get back there, Thanks anyway." It came out with more bite than she intended, but since Adora moved out of their 'home' if it could even be called that, she'd been taking the brunt of Shadow Weaver's hatred. It was a touchy subjust that she was still bitter about it.

"Yeah..." Adora's voice was full of remorse, but she did what she had to. Catra could have come with her... That sparked an idea in Adora's head. "You could come over?" She offered. At Catra's glare she realized she should have elaborated. "Just for the night. It's closer so we'll be out in the rain less." She said hopefully, maybe a little too hopefully.

Catra rolled the thought around it her head. Spending the night with Adora didn't seem like a bad idea, and it would fuck with Shadow Weaver, who would no undoubtedly punish her, but it was worth it. The negatives though... She'd have to deal with Sparkles and Arrow Boy. She didn't really mind the boy as much, he seemed nice. Way too nice in her opinion. Sparkles though... She hated Catra's guts, which made her want to tease her that much more.

She felt an electricity run under her skin, causing some of her fur to puff up. It was going to start thundering soon. "Fine. But I don't want to see the other two." She stated urging Adora out the door to pop open the umbrella.

"Deal." Adora agreed with a smile that was way too pure to be paired with someone like Catra's cynical stare.

As they headed outside Catra stuck close to Adora, maybe a little too close, but if anyone were to ask she'd insist it was so she didn't get wet, and adora made no motion to stop her so she figured it was fine. It was fine to let herself indulge in a closeness they used to share everyday. Everyday before she left. She had to shake herself out of those dangerous thoughts.

"Catra?" Adora stopped walking and looked at her. 

Catra, for her part, managed to keep the startled yelp inside, instead turning her head and snapping out a "What." It came out harsher than she had intended and she winced at it, though Adora seemed unphased.

"Are you... Okay?" She asked, readjusting her gym back best she could without moving the umbrella.

"I'm fine, why?" Her tone was bored and she would have started walking if Adora, who was standing still, didn't have the umbrella.

"It's just... your tail." Adora said, pointing to her leg, where Catra's fuzzy tail had unbeknownst to her, wrapped itself around Adora's leg. It was something she used to do for comfort, it made her feel safe, and Adora knew that.

Catra jumped back, barely still under the umbrella, tail unfurling and coming to a rest at her side. "I'm already told you, I'm fine." She hissed, staring at a puddle forming on the ground. "Can we just go now?" Catra asked, interrupting what she knew would be more questions.

Adora stared at her for a moment before nodding, and making her way to her new home. 

Catra made sure she stayed as far away as she could without getting wet.

-  
"God it gets worse every time I see it." Catra groaned from under the overhang of the house while adora fiddled with the keys.

It was way too big, but those are the perks of Sparkles' mom practically owning half the city, she supposed. The worst part though, the part that made Catra's eyes wish they could only see black and white, was it was painted pink. And it was an obnoxious, not quite hot pink, but also not pastel, a somewhere in the middle, pink.

"Catra be nice." Adora said as she finally unlocked the door. She hesitated for a moment though, turning to meet Catra's curious stare. "Actually..." She let out a nervous laugh and Catra;s tail waved impatiently, wishing she'd just get on with it. "I'm not technically supposed to have anyone over..."

Catra's eyes went wide before bursting out in a laugh, that Adora quickly covered with her hands, muffling the sound. Catra wiped a tear from her eye as she pulled Adora's hands down. "Little Miss Perfect is breaking the rules huh?" The smirk threatened to split Catra's face in half. "And all for little 'ol me?"

"Oh shut up." Adora huffed looking to the side, cheeks slightly red which only made Catra want to tease her more. "You know where my room is right?" She asked, suddenly serious again and Catra just nodded. "Good. I want you to go right up there and shut the door, be as quiet as you can and I'll distract everyone else." Adora nodded to herself, coming up with a game plan.

"It'll be a shame I can't tease Sparkles, but I suppose I have to." Catra chuckled not at all serious.

Adora just shook her head with a small smile before slowly opening the door to peak inside, when she saw no one she gestured for catra to go. Catra nodded and, like she'd done a million times in a million places, maneuvered her way in, quickly and quietly.

As she was at the top of the stairs she could hear Sparkles pop out of seemingly nowhere and excitedly talk to Adora about something. She pushed past it, and the way it made her gut twist in favor of slipping silently into Adora's room.

It was pink, much like everything else in the house, but Catra knew if Adora had any choice she'd change the color scheme. If Adora had the back bone to actually ask she'd change the color scheme. But she was a people pleaser, always saying she loved things she didn't. Catra knew when she would lie like that, it was so plain she couldn't believe other people didn't see it.

She walked over to the bed, plopping onto it with a small smile. It was like the beds back home, well, it had a little more cushion, but nothing crazy. 

Catra's ears flicked towards the door as she heard a heavy set of footsteps coming towards the door, it was easy to tell they were Adora's. She always sounded like an elephant. The thought made Catra snicker.

"What's so funny?" Adora asked, hanging her bag on the hook and closing the door.

"Just thinking about how this obnoxious room fits how obnoxious you are." Catra was teasing, and if the grin on Adora's face was any indicator, she could tell.

"Oh I'm the obnoxious one?" She said as she walked over to Catra, standing right infront of her. "I seem to recall someone constantly sneaking into my bed to sleep at night."

It was Catra's turn to blush, though she hoped her fur hid it. "Hey, the bottom bunk was way more comfortable!" She squeaked out, trying to defend herself. 

Adora simply laughed as she sat beside Catra laughing, and Catra gave a genuine smile. She missed this, so much. Missed being the one to bring her frenemy to tears, but tears of joy. Not sadness, or pain. She could feel her tail twitch and quickly put a hand over it before it could do anything stupid.

"So, what do you want to do?" Adora asked as she began taking off her shoes.

"Dunno, it's your house. Figured you'd have a plan." She said nonchalantly, leaning back in her elbows. She noted the ceiling had those little glow in the dark stars and it made her smile, they used to put those up on the bottom of the top bunk when they were kids.

"We could play some games?" Adora offered, getting up to put her shoes by the door, motioning to Catra to take her own off. Catra simply kicked them off, not bothering with the laces.

Catra opened her mouth to say how dumb that was but was startled by a sudden boom followed by a flash of light. How could she have forgotten about the storm?

Every hair on her body was standing on end, and she had a death grip on the bed, sharp claws digging into the mattress. 

Adora came over immediately and put a hand on Catra's shoulder, she received a startled hiss from the girl who was breathing way too heavy. Adora slowly rubbed Catra's shoulder, sitting down beside her, causing her to relax into the touch a bit before another crash came and undid her work.

Catra jumped and immediately buried her face in Adora's neck, a death grip on her shirt that would definitely have holes in it from sharp claws when she let go. Catra used to be embarrassed to get like this, to be weak infront of anyone, but she trusted one person to see her this way, the only person who could even remotely calm her down. Adora.

The blonde wrapped one arm around Catra's waist, pulling her closer, as the other ran gentle soothing circles along her back. She hummed a melody that she came up with the third time this happened. And everytime since then, she's used that same melody to help calm her down. 

Catra kept her eyes shut tight and ears flat back as she started to hear Adora hum. She'd never tell adora this but it wasn't so much the sound she liked, more the vibrations. It was almost like a purr, that a mother would let out to soothe her kittens. Which sounds weird, but it was calming and she nosed as far as she could against Adora, getting lost in her smell.

"I'm going to move us okay?" Adora's voice was hardly above a whisper and Catra let out a dissatisfied whine but Adora continued. She held Catra tight with one arm, lifting the blanket with the other and maneuvered them under it, so Catra was lying on Adora, arm still wrapped around her. 

Adora felt Catra's tail wind around her arm. "Shhh, it's okay, I've got you." She pressed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, right between her ears, like she had done so many times before. Somehow it felt different this time. "I'm right here." Her voice was so gentle compared to the storm outside.

Every time another round of thunder came Catra would stiffen, and every time Adora was there, whispering calming words into her hair. Words so quiet only the two of them would ever hear. It felt so right to have Catra this close, it made her wish she could do it every night. 

But they had both made their choices.

Eventually the pitter patter of rain against the window died out, and the breathing of the girl snuggled on top of her evened. Adora craned her neck best she could without moving too much to look at the clock, green neon numbers read 2:36. Adora sighed, she had wanted to set an alarm so she could sneak Catra back out in the morning, but there was no chance of her reaching without waking up said girl. It was Saturday, perhaps Glimmer would decide to sleep in? Those were her final thoughts as she pulled the weight on her body closer, finally drifting off into one of the best sleeps she had since she left.

-

Of course she wasn't that lucky.

Glimmer busted through Adora's door, face full of excitement. "Adora you'll never guess what Bow just-" Adora jumped at the loud intrusion, startling her, rolling Catra off her, and off the bed with a crash.

"Hey watch it!" Catra yelped rubbing the back of her head before following Adora's shocked gaze. A smirk was immediately placed on her face, all thoughts of the pain gone. "Well good morning to you too Sparkles." She said getting up and prowling over to the shorter girl. "Don't you know you should knock? What if," she bit her lip and glanced back at Adora, who's gave her a 'dont you dare face' "Adora was changing?" Catra's eyes sparkled with mischief, watching as Glimmer bristled.

"Glimmer wait!" Adora yelled after her as she stomped out of the room, turning to a cackling Catra.

"Guess the cat's out of the bag now huh?" She said holding her stomach. "I doubt I'll be invited over for a while." Catra wiped a tear from her eye smirking at the look Adora gave her.

"I," She pointed at Catra, who didn't move, or drop the grin. "will deal with you later." Adora said, eyes narrowed before running out of the room after Glimmer.

"I'll be waiting princess!" She hollered back before laying back on the bed, tail flicking contently beside her. 

Maybe living here wouldn't be so bad...

**Author's Note:**

> Not my favorite fic so far but It's still alright. I love everything about Catra teasing Glimmer and I think I'll definitely write more for this modern type au.
> 
> This is actually (sorta) based on one of my cats who is terrified of storms. Funny enough she'll curl up on you under the blankets and calm down if you hum. She's a weirdo, but we love her.
> 
> I'm on tumblr at crazywolf828, come give me prompts (please, I could always use a good prompt) or yell at me about headcanons you have!


End file.
